


El Heredero Rojo de Slytherin

by Flashy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cámara Secreta, Español | Spanish, F/M, Gen, Humor, horcrux
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flashy/pseuds/Flashy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El viaje de Ron y Hermione a la Cámara de los Secretos, donde Ron supera su complejo de inferioridad y Hermione descubre que cualquiera puede hablar Parsel si son lo suficientemente distraídos. TRADUCCION.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Heredero Rojo de Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Red Heir of Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10629) by Sarah1281. 



"¡Claro, deshazte de nosotros, no pasa nada, puedes ir a colarte a la sala común de Ravenclaw!", Ron estaba que echaba humo mientras Harry y Luna se escabullían de la Sala de Menesteres hacia el pasillo. "Lleva deseando hacer eso desde el tercer año."

"Al menos no se ha deshecho de nosotros para ir a enrollarse con alguien", intentó tranquilizarlo Hermione. "Al contrario que en el tercer curso."

"¡Sí, solo porque Ginny no le ha dejado ir con Cho! Bien pensado, por cierto. ¡Si no lo hubieras hecho, tardaría horas en volver!", Ron puso una mano en el hombro de su hermana, al parecer sin darse cuenta de la expresión ligeramente nauseabunda de su cara.

"Hablando de deshacerse de gente, ¿a qué os habéis dedicado todo este año mientras nosotros estábamos haciendo la guerra contra Mortífagos y siendo torturados y secuestrados?", preguntó Neville como quien no quiere la cosa.

"Bueno, estábamos-", empezó a decir Hermione.

"¡No, 'Mione'!", la interrumpió Ron, poniéndole una mano en la boca.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada mientras Ginny levantaba las cejas. "¿Mione? ¿Tienes un apodo cariñoso para ella? ¿Significa eso que por fin estáis juntos?"

Ron se puso rojo. "Uh, no, de hecho…"

Ella parpadeó. "Espera, espera, espera. ¿Me estás diciendo que has estado solo con ella durante casi todo un año y no has llegado a pedirle salir?"

"¡Pero no estábamos solos! ¡Harry estaba allí!"

"Harry es la persona más distraída que he conocido nunca", le dijo Ginny.

"¡Hey! ¡He estado ocupado!", protestó Ron.

"¿Haciendo qué?", le exigió Ginny.

"Bueno-", Ron se calló sin saber qué decir.

"Sí, Harry dice que os limitasteis a ir por ahí haciendo camping y fallando miserablemente en controlar vuestras hormonas", dijo Dean Thomas.

"También nos colamos en Gringotts", les recordó Ron. "Algo que nadie a excepción de Quien-Tú-Sabes ha hecho jamás. ¡Y nosotros, al contrario que él, conseguimos lo que estábamos buscando! ¡Y nos escapamos en un dragón!" Parecía como si esperara que con la mera mención de sus más atrevidas, y públicas, hazañas fueran a distraerse del tema. No hubo suerte.

"Sí, pero solo empezasteis a planearlo alrededor de Pascua, cuando os encontrasteis con ese Duende", señaló Dean.

"Sí, pero Harry nos dijo que no habláramos de lo que estábamos haciendo", Ron miró deliberadamente a Hermione.

"Honestamente, Ronald. Si estamos aquí por él último y Quien-Tú-Sabes ya sabe que vamos tras ellos y que es por eso por lo que probablemente viene hacia aquí, ¿por qué no decírselo?" Hermione parecía exasperada.

"¿Quién-Tú-Sabes viene para acá? ¿Significa eso que vamos a luchar después de todo?", preguntó Seamus, pero los dos lo ignoraron.

"Yo, er…Sabes que, ¿qué hacemos aquí parados?"

"¿Qué otra cosa íbamos a estar haciendo? Estamos esperando a Harry."

"¡Siempre estamos esperándolo! ¡Vayamos y hagamos algo por nuestra cuenta por una vez!"

"¿Cómo por ejemplo?"

"Como…como…¡la copa!", gritó Ron en un repentino estallido de inspiración.

"¿La copa?"

"Sí, todavía no la hemos destruido."

"Bueno, no hemos tenido tiempo exactamente-"

"¡Exacto! ¡Hagámoslo ahora!"

"¿Cómo? Harry dice que Griphook se llevó la espada."

"¡Harry, Harry, Harry!", dijo Ron, con un gran parecido a Jan Brady*, según Hermione. "¡Yo soy tan capaz como él!"

"Uh, lo sabemos, Ron", dijo Hermione, retrocediendo un poco. "¿Pero cómo-?"

"¡No lo se! ¡Ya pensaré en algo!" Con eso, Ron agarró la mano de Hermione y la arrastró fuera de la Sala de Menesteres hacia el pasillo.

"¿A dónde vamos?", preguntó Hermione después de diez minutos, pensando que le había dado a Ron tiempo más que de sobra para calmarse y resolviendo, de un modo u otro, el conseguir que su novio no oficial se sobrepusiera a su complejo de inferioridad.

"No se, déjame pensar…¡Piensa! ¡Eso es!", dijo él, deteniéndose enfrente de un cuarto de baño.

"Uh, Ron, quizá este no sea el mejor momento…Y es un baño para chicas…"

"¡No, este es el cuarto de baño de Myrtle, vamos!", embistió él hacia dentro y Hermione, suspirando, lo siguió.

"El cuarto de baño de Myrtle ES un baño para chicas, ya sabes, O al menos se supone que lo es. Ella aleja a la mayoría de la gente…¿y tú piensas mejor en el cuarto de baño? La verdad es que no debería sorprenderme; eso explica mucho."

Ron puso los ojos en blanco. "La espada destruyó el guardapelo porque acabó impregnada de veneno de Basilisco, ¿correcto?"

"Sí…" Hermione no sabía a donde iba todo esto.

"O sea, que si conseguimos un colmillo de Basilisco podríamos deshacernos no solo de la copa sino de esa cosa de Ravenclaw, y quizá incluso también de Nagini." Ron puso una cara triunfante.

"¡Oh, la Cámara de los Secretos!" Considerando que había estado petrificada cuando Harry y Ron fueron allí en su segundo año, no resultaba muy sorprendente que no hubiera hecho la conexión antes. "¡Podemos hacer lo que hizo Harry con el diario!"

Ron tembló un momento. "Sí. Exactamente lo que hizo Harry."

Hermione gimió por dentro. Claro, el Complejo de Harry. La razón por la que los había abandonado ese invierno. "Bueno, esa es una gran idea, ¿pero no tienes que ser capaz de hablar con las serpientes o algo así para poder entrar?"

Ron levantó la barbilla desafiante. "Harry entró."

"Harry puede hablar con las serpientes."

"¿Cómo de difícil puede ser?"

"¡Solo se sabe de dos magos que puedan hablar Parsel!"

"¡Porque nunca lo ha intentado nadie que no esté emparentado con Slytherin!"

"Harry lo hizo."

"El no sabía que se suponía que debía estar emparentado con Slytherin."

"¡Pero Ron, tú no puedes entender a las serpientes y ellos sí."

"O eso dicen. Y además, no tienes por qué entender un idioma para poder hablarlo."

"Bueno, la verdad es que ayuda."

"Para nada. Yo hablo francés todo el tiempo y no tengo ni idea de qué estoy diciendo."

Hermione, que resultaba que sí dominaba el idioma francés, hizo una mueca. "Lo sé."

"¡Genial! ¡Tendré esto abierto en nada de tiempo!", se dirigió hacia el lavabo y empezó a sisear.

"Grajingo."

El grifo con forma de serpiente se agitó ligeramente. Sonaba como Parsel, pero no podía entenderlo. "Pero eso no significa nada…"

Hermione se quedó sorprendida. "Ha…contestado…"

Ron puso otra vez los ojos en blanco. "Por supuesto que lo ha hecho. Estoy hablando en Parsel."

"¿Pero qué estás diciendo?"

Ron se encogió de hombros. "Que me aspen si lo sé. No entiendo el Parsel, ¿recuerdas?"

"Bueno…¡Inténtalo otra vez! A ver si se abre", sugirió Hermione.

"Vale, um…Eso es lo que dijo ella."

Ahora el grifo-serpiente estaba confundido. "¿Eso es lo que dijo quien?"

"Tu madre."

Los ojos esmeralda del grifo-serpiente comenzaron a brillar de ira. "¿Qué has dicho de mi madre?"

"¡Oh, Ron! ¡Me parece que funciona!"

"Sí, me estoy acercando, ¡puedo notarlo!" Ron se concentró antes de sisear. "Ya me has oído. Abrete."

"¡Lo has hecho!" Hermione se lanzó a abrazar a Ron, que parecía estar bastante satisfecho consigo mismo.

"Sí, lo he hecho. Er, ¿vamos?" Hizo un gesto incómodo hacia el agujero.

"Por, por supuesto", dijo Hermione, entrando de cabeza.

Ron la siguió rápidamente y el grifo-serpiente siseó, "Más vale que corras…"

"Ves, eso no ha sido tan difícil", le dijo Ron a Hermione en confidencia mientras caminaban, buscando el cuerpo del Basilisco.

"Te ha costado cuatro intentos", le recordó Hermione.

"Teniendo en cuenta que no tenía ni idea de lo estaba diciendo, me parece que está muy bien", se defendió Ron.

"Cierto. Oye, ¿es eso?", señaló hacia delante.

El se encogió de hombros. "No sé. No creo que lo haya visto nunca. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podría ser?"

Al acercarse pudieron asegurarse de que definitivamente se trataba de los restos de una serpiente gigante. Cuando Hermione empezó a quitarle los colmillos, preguntó, "¿Cuántos crees que vamos a necesitar?"

"Más vale que los cojamos todos para estar seguros."

"¿Estar seguros? Son extremadamente tóxicos."

"Pues tendremos cuidado. Y me pido no apuñalar la copa."

"¿Huh? ¿Y eso?"

"Ya verás a lo que me refiero. Yo ya he tenido que lidiar con el guardapelo. Ahora es tu turno."

"Vale, vale…" Hermione cogió un colmillo y puso la copa en el suelo justo enfrente de ella. Aunque cuando se dirigía a apuñalarla, dos voces le exigieron su atención.

"¡No me destruyas! ¡Me necesitas!", gritó el Horcrux.

"¿Por qué iba a necesitarte?", preguntó Hermione.

"Ahora que lo pienso, es más fácil de lo que parece. A hablar Parsel me refiero, claro está", comentó Ron.

"Uh-huh", dijo Hermione distraídamente.

"Cualquier trabajo que valga la pena exige al menos un puñado de EXTASIS. ¿Cómo de bien te parece que te van a salir, después de haber estado arrastrándote por el campo durante tu séptimo curso?", preguntó la copa con lógica.

"¿Pero cómo puedes ayudarme?", preguntó Hermione.

"Y Harry y Quien-Tú-Sabes lo hacen parecer tan especial que ellos pueden hablar con serpientes y entenderlas también", murmuró Ron, claramente celoso.

"Sí, suena muy chulo, Ron", coincidió Hermione.

"Se donde encontrar la Diadema Perdida de Ravenclaw", reveló el Horcrux.

"¿Pero eso no es otro Horcrux?", preguntó Hermione con sospechas.

"Pero no lo es. Es decir, ni siquiera sabemos que PUEDAN hablar con las serpientes. Ninguno de nosotros puede, así que por todo lo que sabemos, podrían haber estado inventándoselo. ¿Y para qué iba yo a querer hablar con serpientes, de todos modos? Se dejan la piel por todas partes. Como Crookshanks. Eso me recuerda, ¿dónde está Crookshanks?", preguntó Ron de repente.

"En Australia, con Wendell y Monica Wilkins", dijo Hermione, un poco mareada por intentar mantener dos conversaciones a la vez.

"¡Hermione!"

"¡Hermione!"

"¡AAAAAAAH!", gritó Hermione y apretó el colmillo en su puño hacia la cosa más cercana- la copa.

El Horcrux murió con un grito horrible.

"¡Déjalo ya! ¡Eres tan bueno como Harry! ¡Puede que él sea famoso, pero ha tenido una infancia horrible y tiene Mortífagos intentando matarle constantemente! ¡Estáis a la par! Así que deja de quejarte antes de que te apuñale a ti con ésto."

"Uh…vayamos a buscar a Harry, entonces…"

"Espera, espera, espera…¿O sea que Quien-Tú-Sabes pensaba que él era la UNICA persona en encontrar la Sala de Menesters? ¿En toda la historia?", preguntó Ron, sorprendido, mientras se dirigían de vuelta a la Sala de Menesteres después de encontrar finalmente a Harry.

"Sí", asintió Harry.

"Menudo idiota."

Hermione asintió. "Sí, puedo ver como podría creer que era el único en encontrarla durante su época, ¿pero en toda la historia?"

"Sí. ¿No se preguntaba de dónde venían todas esas otras cosas?"

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. "No necesariamente, Ron. Podría haber asumido que estaban allí desde la creación de la sala."

"Cierto, ¿pero y todas esas cosas añadidas entre su tiempo en la escuela y su entrevista de trabajo?", preguntó Harry.

"Quizá no sea muy observador. Después de todo, habla Parsel."

Harry parecía confuso. "¿Qué tiene que ver el hablar Parsel con ser poco observador?"

"Bueno, tú eres poco observador y hablas Parsel, quizá sea un tema común", sugirió Ron.

"¿Lo soy? No me había dado cuenta."

Hermione tuvo que esforzarse para no poner los ojos en blanco. "Obviamente."

"Y además", añadió Ron. "Tienes un aspecto ridículo cuando siseas, así que cualquiera que lo haga regularmente no puede estar muy atento a las cosas."

"¡Hey, al menos no he tardado tres años en darme cuenta de que le gustaba a una chica!", se defendió Harry.

"No", aceptó Hermione. "Han sido cuatro."

"¿Huh? ¿De verdad? ¿Quién?", preguntó Harry.

Tal vez, reconoció Hermione, Ron tenía razón. No había ninguna otra explicación de lo poco observadores que podían ser las personas que hablaban Parsel. Harry había tardado años en darse cuenta de Ginny, y Voldemort olvidó por completo que las lágrimas de fénix tienen propiedades curativas, algo que la mayoría de Muggles pueden decir. Y Ron…

Sí, pensando en ello, nunca debería haber dudado de su habilidad para poder entrar en la Cámara de los Secretos.

Fin.

Nota del traductor*: Personaje de la Tribu de los Brady.


End file.
